A conventional turbocharger for an ICE is generally most effective when operating at specific operating conditions. The configuration of e.g., the turbine wheel, the compressor wheel and the turbine scroll all influence the properties of the turbocharger and determine at what operating conditions the turbocharger is as effective as possible. When the exhaust gas flow from the ICE is low, such as when operating the engine at low revs or when the engine load is low, it is generally preferred that the turbocharger is small whereas at higher exhaust gas flow it is generally preferred to have a larger turbocharger. In order to obtain a turbocharger that can operate at acceptable performance over a range of exhaust gas flows a turbocharger where the geometry of e.g., the guide vanes can be adapted depending of current exhaust gas flow may be used. Such variable geometry turbocharger may work at optimum flow conditions over a larger range than a conventional turbocharger. However, such turbochargers are generally expensive and not as robust as fixed geometry turbochargers. Another approach in order to improve the efficiency of the turbocharger and increase the range of the turbocharger is by using a twin scroll turbocharger. In twin scroll turbochargers the turbine scroll, extending radially on the outside of the turbine wheel, is divided in two separate scrolls by a separating wall of the turbine housing. When the exhaust gas flow from the ICE is low the flow to one scroll can be closed. By closing one scroll, thus decreasing the total cross sectional flow area available for the exhaust gas flow, the flow rate through the remaining open scroll will be increased, thus the flow rate or velocity of the exhaust gas flow into the turbine will be increased. Increasing the velocity of the exhaust gas flow the turbine wheel is exposed to speeds up of the turbine wheel faster, especially if the outer edges of the turbine blades are exposed to the exhaust gas flow, thus a high degree of charging can be accomplished even at moderate exhaust gas flows. However, at the same time, closing one scroll causes the efficiency of the ICE to drop since there will be an increased resistance for the exhaust gas when entering the partially closed turbine inlet. Another drawback is that due to the lower pressure of the closed scroll there will be some leakage from the open, high pressure, scroll to the low pressure scroll where the scrolls meet. Leakage between the scrolls has negative impact on the turbine efficiency. Thus, there is still a need for further improvements.